Time to step up
by kp1116
Summary: Another KR Drakken has another plan it involves kidnapping Kim and using Ron to do his dirty work but will Ron do as Drakken wishes after STDKim Possible is owned Disney not me
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks Ron" Kim whispered in his ear as they danced on the floor. Ron acknowledged by holding her closer and kissing her on the cheek and then smiling. Kim placed her head on his chest. closing her eyes moved and moving forward kissing Ron. Ron kissed back.

Kim and Ron were walking up the driveway to the Possible's house. They stopped.

"Let me get it Kim" Ron pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Thanks" they both walked up to Kim's room.

"Night Kim"

"Don't go Ron" he turned around.

"Ok" Kim lay on the bed.

"I'm so tired"

"Do you want me to sleep in the den?" Kim sat up and pulled Ron down to the bed then she rolled over to face Ron.

"Night"

"Night Kim" Kim snuggled up close to him. Ron wrapped his arm around her and they drifted off to sleep.

Ron woke up to see Kim asleep in his arms. A small smile crept along his face. He pulled Kim closer to him and kissed her on her forehead. Although Kim was asleep she still smiled and held on to Ron. He lay his head back down and stared at the ceiling.

Wow I mean I' m cuddling up to Kim K.P. Kim Possible. I must be the luckiest man alive. No I am the luckiest man alive She's pretty, clever, strong headed, wow. Ron looked back down at Kim who was now looking back up at him.

"Morning… Kim" Something had stopped him from saying K.P.

"Morning Ron" Kim whispered back, Ron looked at Kim and started to think.

"Somut on your mind?"

"Last night you fell asleep with your clothes on and now .."

Ron looked at Kim's beautiful bare shoulders where the straps from her dress were last night. They weren't there now. Kim followed his eyes.

"Oh… no" she sat up and flung off the covers. Ron looked away for a few seconds then back. Kim was sitting up on the bed.

"See Ron the straps just fell down" he smiled at Kim. Kim sensed a bit of disappointment. She slid back under the covers and on top of Ron. She sat up. Ron looked down himself and all he could see was Kim sitting over him.

She moved forward till she was centimetres away from face.

"Why did ya want me with nothing on Ron?" Ron looked away.

"Well maybe later" Kim smiled and kissed him. Ron pulled Kim close to him and embraced the kiss. Ron rolled over and was now staring into Kim's eyes and Kim was staring back.

"Kim your so beautiful" Kim went bright red.

"I've all ways thought one day I'd be cuddling up like this with someone… I'm glad its you" Ron smiled and rolled off Kim.

"Me too" Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and drew her in.

"Kim"

"Ye"

"Nothing I just like saying your wonderful name" Kim smiled.

"What else is wonderful about me?"

"Well ya personality, your body every thing is"

"Ron when did you first know that you loved me?"

"About 3rd grade"

"Really"

"Really" Kim gave him another kiss. Ron smiled as she pulled away.

"So what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how are you going to tell everyone about us?"

"Not sure"

"Oh, what about your parents, I mean, I mean!" Kim placed a finger on Ron's lips.

"Calm down Ron"

Beep Beep

"Go Wade"

"Just saying congratulations"

"Wade we aren't married"

"Not long though" Kim smiled and put the kimmunicator down. She turned back and faced Ron.

"OK that's it!"

"What is?"

"I can't relax with my clothes on, can you?" Ron just looked at Kim.

"Thought so" Kim took off her dress and underwear. Ron just froze under the covers.

"Taking yours off Ron?" Ron just nodded and slowly stripped off. Kim snuggled up too. Ron smiled but was not sure where to put his hands. Whether on her hip, waist or wrap them around her. He took a chance and wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kim in close. He felt her body pressing against his.

"Kim" Kim butted in.

"Ron I know it's ok and I don't mind" she smiled. Ron smiled back and went a bit red.

"Not bad though" Kim giggled.

They both laughed. Just then they heard Mrs. Possible walking up the stairs.

"Oh arr" Ron screamed aloud.

"Ron calm"

"Calm it. I'm naked in bed with you and your mum is going to walk in"

"So" Ron looked at Kim as she moved closer and snuggled back up. Ron relaxed and closed his eyes waiting for a scream. He heard the door open and a small 'ar' echoed around the room.

"Kim, Ron time to get up soon"

"Yes mum" Kim said as she nuzzled into Ron's shoulder.

"Ok" Mrs. Possible said as she picked up the washing basket and left the room.

"Well that went better then I thought" Kim stared at Ron and laughed.

"Of course it was you are the only boy er man that my parents trust" Ron smiled

"They do?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"Enough to let you sleep in my bed"

"True"

"Ron do you trust me?" Ron looked at Kim puzzled.

"Of course I do why?"

"Just wondering" Kim rolled back on top of Ron.

"So Ron what do you want to do?"

"Stay with you for ever" Kim smiled. Just then the door opened.

"Kimmycub" Mr. Possible stood in the doorway and looked at Kim and Ron.

Kim, taken by complete shock, just smiled as she sat on Ron.

"You two better not be doing what I think you are doing"

"Mr Possible we, we were just looking…."

"No dad we weren't" Kim said cutting Ron off. Mr. Possible stared at Ron. He just waved back, hid behind Kim and went bright red.

"Kim, Ron we need to have a talk" then Mrs. Possible came back into the room and grabbed Mr. Possible.

"Honey come on, leave them to be" Mrs. Possible winked at Kim who smiled back.

"See everything is fine"

"Yeah but what about that talk?"

"We will think about that later" Kim slid on Ron who tensed straight up.

"Kim!…." Kim placed a finger on his lip and pushed down. Ron rolled over.

"Ron" Kim whispered

"Take me"

"o o OK" Ron gulped.

Mr. Possible sat on a chair

"I mean she's my little Kimmy"

"No she is not. She is growing up, I mean what were you doing at her age?" Mrs. Possible raised an eyebrow and smiled. Mr. Possible smiled back.

"I can't remember"

"Don't lie, and if you did forget I'll be really mad"

"Well that was different"

"No it was not"

"I mean 1 it's Ron and 2 Kim will lead" Mr. Possible shot up.

"Sit back down. Think if you do walk in you will embarrass yourself and them. Kimmy wouldn't forgive you"

Mr. Possible sat back down.

Kim held onto Ron as the sweat dripped off him.

"Ron I love you" Kim said gasping for air. Ron smiled and placed his head on Kim's chest.

"I love you to" Ron whispered. Kim bit he bottom lip as Ron rolled of and cuddled up to her

"Ok but I'm goner still have that talk with them" Mrs. Possible smiled and kissed her husband

"Ok but don't embarrass them" Mr. Possible got up and walked up stars to Kim's room.

Kim clamed out of bed as Ron lay there, Watching Kim put some close on .

"Your so so so" Kim looked at Ron laying there

"I'm so what" Ron smiled

"mine" Kim giggled

"I all ways have been" with that Ron climbed out of bed and dressed him self. just then Mr. Possible knocked at the door

"Kim Ronald can I come in" Kim looked at Ron and mimed the words the talk. They both sat on the bed

"yes dad you can"

Mr. possible walked in the room and sat on the computer chare

"Kim Ron you see when to people love each other there r siren things that will"

"Dad we do no all of that" Kim said as she moved closer to Ron and placed her head on his shoulders Mr. Possible was un eased by this.

"as long as you no what you r doing then I guess that its made that " Kim sure that her dad was struggling what to say

"Its ok Dad we no what you saying" Ron nodded Mr. Possible smiled and left the room


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that day in bueno nacho

"Hi Kim" Monique came rushing over

"Tell me" Kim pretended she did not no what she is on a bout.

"Tell you what"

"You no" Then Monique looked over her shoulder at Ron ho was ordering some food.

"How is he" Kim spat her drink over the table.

"Monique!" she smiled and looked Kim strait in the ayes

"well" Kim moved over the table and whispered

" I'm not telling you" Kim sat back and smiled Ron walked over with his order of nachos

"Hi Monique"

"Hi Ron good night" Ron looked up

"Hu" then tern to Kim and smiled

"yes very good" Kim smiled and kissed Ron ho chuckled to him self.

"Ok you two I've got to go" Monique got up and started to walled to the door.

"Kim I will fined out" Kim shook her head and looked back

at Ron

"Fined out what"

"O nothing" then Kim giggled

"Ok so what r we doing to night"

" Well I thought that may weed watch a move at yours and I could stay for the night" Kim looked at Ron ho smiled

"Horror move"

"Yes that will be fine" Kim was not sacred of any thing pretty much but sins Ron could remember Kim was all ways sacred of horror films he remembered once when they where kids and Kim was staying over fore the night him and Kim where watching drakla in his room when Kim got out of her sleeping bag and slide in bed next to him. (Ron don't let drakla get me) he answered (I wont) and with that Kim snuggled up to Ron not long after Ron looked down and sure Kim sleeping in his arms he soon joined her but be for he fall a sleep he wanted that moment to last fore ever.

Ron put the DVD in to the player and then cuddled up to Kim

"Ron" Kim whispered

"Yes" Kim move up to Ron's ear and whispered even quieter

"Kiss me" Ron looked down and brought up his hands and ran his thumb over Kim's soft lips

"Any time" Ron move forded and softly kissed her Kim raped her arms around his neck and pulled him down Ron broke a way and looked in to Kim's gorges ayes Kim looked back

"Ron sumet on yore mined" Kim said softly

"Not relay I'm gust still coming to terms that yore no longer off limits to me" Kim looked puzzled

"What to you mean"

"Well you see it gust that I hat to be careful around you"

"Careful"

"Yes I wanted to hold you tight to me run my thumbs and fingers over yore lips stroke yore hear look you in the ayes and tell you that I love you but I could not because you where my best friend and only my best friend in your ayes"

"O Ron " Ron was still looking in Kim's ayes that where filling with water

"I mean it was like torch every day and it was even worse when you had a boy friend… I love you so much" A tear rolled down Kim's cheek

"Ron I'm I'm so sorry I had no idea"

"Its ok Kim I can hold you now and kiss you with out fear" Ron kissed Kim agene genially not a pashent kiss and not a quick peck ether

Ron sat there with his arm raped a round Kim as her head rested on his chest non of them rely watching the move Kim was listing to Ron's hart beet and Ron was watching Kim

The move hade finished Kim and Ron where climbing into bed

"Night Kim"

"Night Ron" Ron pulled Kim in close and kissed her neck Kim made a small moan and pulled one of Ron's arms over her

"Ron holed me and never let go"

"I will" whit that they both fall a sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Kim slowly opened her ayes to see Ron sleeping peacefully next to her Ron's arm was around her hips a small smile creped along her face gust then the door to Ron's room opened Kim turned a round to see ho it was

"Ron dear it time to A!" Mrs Stoppable ran out of the ran shouting to her husband

"Theirs a girl in Ron's bed!" Kim turned back to Ron ho was amazingly still sleeping

"Ron Ron RON!" Ron woke up

"Yes Kim"

"Have you told yore parents a bout us"

"No not yet I forgot… why?"

"Because yore mum gust seen us"

"O" suddenly Mr. and Mrs Stoppable walked in

"See a girl in my babes bed" then Mrs. Stoppable ran back out Mr. stoppable looked at both of them

"good morning you two" they both sat up in Ron's bed and waved sheepishly Mr. Stoppable chuckled to him self.

"I'll go and calm yore mother down" with that he walked out of the room

Some where in France

"When do you think they'll get marred"

"Don't know why?"

"Just wondering"

"Do you think that they will"

"Probably"

"What dues that mean" there was a slight pours

"I think that they will… What a bout kids"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! Its possible and stoppable yore talking a bout"

"I know Shego but if they where"

"Enough! why are you bothered any way?"

"Well I have a plan"

"no not another one"

"Yes" drakken started to laugh

"Ron what do you want from life" Kim asked as she lay in his arms Ron looked down at her

"1 to know that yore happy and safe 2 fore you to love me 3 to spend the rest of my life with you" Kim looked up

"Any thing ells. like a job, house, kids" Kim said the last bit quietly Ron smiled

"As long as there yours" Ron sore a small sparkle in Kim's ayes

"What a bout you what do you want"

"The same as you" they both smiled gust then the kimunicator went of

"What's the sitch wade"

"Drakken he's some where in Paris"

"Where on it" Kim trend off the kimunicator and sat up Ron stared at her

"Kim" Kim turned around where she was met by Ron's lips. They both raped there arms around each other

"O sorry am I interrupting" Ron's mum said as she entered the room and left again. She seamed all right with Ron and Kim now pretty much. They both pulled away and Ron stared at Kim

"What" Ron smiled

"Just admiring your beauty" Kim smiled back

"Can we go and stop Drakken now"

"Ok Then I can admirer yore figure from behind" Kim shook her head and Ron smiled to him self


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's this plan then"

"Well You see I will kidnap Kimmy "

"that's it" Shego said with sprays

"No! you butted in so when I have Kim I'll force the bafoon to do all my evil biding fore me"

"What makes you think he won't come after Kimmy"

"He will at first but he can't fight specially agents you then he will do what I want dun ore Kimmy will die he won't have any choice" Drakken began to laugh that wash cut short by Shego

"And if she wins" Shego asks as she looked at the screen

"I'll give up" Drakken said in a sulk Shego looked up

"Give up"

"Yes I mean if they where un stoppable As friends what will they be like when there marred" Shego nodded her head

"you owe me diner" the pilot said as he took off the co pilot just shook his head Kim looked at Ron ho chuckled

"How many other people boo you think had a bet on us" Kim shook her head

"Ron… were staying in a hotel fore the night till wade got a proper fix on Drakken"

"Kim it only just turned twelve we've go all day"

"I know but"

"Kim we'll tell the hotel that where hear and then look a round the city"

"Ron you've bin to Paris with yore fam you've all ready seen it all"

"But I want to see it all with you"

"you do"

"Maybe I could take you to a restore take you to a restraint" Kim's face light up

"fore diner"

"we could but I thought more as a date" Ron said scratching the back of his head Kim jumped up and down

"R fist official date in Paris" Kim said in a dreamy voice

"After that I've got sum thing that I will like to do with you" Kim razed an eyebrow

"what?"

"It's a secret" then he laughed

"But am shore you'll love it now lets check in" Ron smiled and then walked in to the hotel Kim stared at Ron What dues Ron want to do with me


	5. Chapter 5

"Shego I've found Kim possible and her new love"

"About time" Drakken gave Shego a sharp look

"Now we kidnap Kim possible"

"Yes" a small smile crept on his face

"Good you know what to do"

"yes" Shego stood up and walked out of the room

Kim and Ron dropped there bags in the room as they looked at it

"this is so cool" Ron nodded

"yep Ill go down stars and check some thing out see you in 5 "

"OK" Ron left the room and if Kim thought that was cool wait till to night he smiled to him self

Ron walked in to the lobby and rang the bell no body came

"Hello any one there!" Ron said as he range the bell

"yes" a voice said from be him then some thing hit him then it all went black

Ron woke up to see a French man a above him

"misur are you ok" Ron nodded

"yes" he stood up and a small peas of paper dropped to the floor Ron looked at it what's that as Ron slowly picked it up he tried to remember ho had hit him with know success he red the paper Ron,s face dropped he ran up to his room not caring a bout the old lady he had knocked over.

"KIM!" Ron shouted as he ran in the room he looked around there room to see that it had bin completely wrecked. just then the phone rang

"yes"

"stoppable a believe I have some thing of yours"

"Give Kim back"

"You can have her back when you dun sum jobs for me" Ron scowled

"lick what"

"well first a want you to rune yours and Kim's reputation"

"and if I don't"

"you'll never se lit all Kimmy again" Ron stood there un able to speak

"I've got a speech fore you to reed to the press on national television o and don't worry ill show it to Kim. the speech is on the pillow" the phone went dead Ron turned his head and looked at the speech and burst out crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim opened her ayes to see drakken staring at her

"nice of you to join us Mss possible I've got something to show you" with that he smiled and turned on the TV Kim watched and sore Ron he walked up to a small mike and took a piece of paper from his pocket and began to speak

"the past days you all have herd of me and Kim as an item" Ron voice became quite and tears started to fall from his ayes

"and after spending afue days whit Kim I found out that… that she not ho I thought she was in… instead of the loving person you all thought she was she a nasty…" Ron stopped and looked straight up and then back down at the piece of paper just starring at it

"un loving person and I can not give my love to her any more" then drakken turned off the TV and looked at Kim she was just staring at the blank screen and a small tear rolled down her cheek

Ron sat on the floor in the room crying to him self what will she think I mean I did it to protect her but will she know that.

"sorry Kim" Ron said to him self the phone rang

""yes what do you want"

"gust to tell you that Kim got the message and that I want you to get some top secret plans for me"

"first I want to know whether Kim's safe"

"yes possible's fine"

"put me on to her"

"ok" drakken handed the phone to Kim

"Kim I didn't mean any thing" Ron shouted down the phone but there was know response

"KIM KIM"

"go a way" Ron froze

"you herd her stoppable now the planes are in the volt in the natnal bank I want them in 24 hours or ells"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ok thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Ron stood outside a dark billing and looked down at his pocket

"ready rufes" the small mole rat nodded

Ron looked at the building and ran towards it he jumped up the wall and climbed on to the roof and took out a small piece of paper

"now wares the vent" Ron scratched his head just then rufes jumped up and took the map of him he looked at it and waved Ron on Ron smiled

"this plan is going well Shego better then a thought I mean he didn't even tray to look for her he gust submitted to me" drakken stopped and thought fore a second

"I don thing he' s in even in love I mean Kim would have looked fore him first I meen did you see Kim's face she wont even speak shego what are you doing"

"watching stoppable he's doing pretty well" Drakken moved to the big screen and looked

Ron slid down the side of a wall and waited fore the security guard in front of him to pass he slid a round the corner to see the volt door in the distains

"wow he's good when he puts his mind to something" back in the cell Kim thinks to her self

"I can't belief he went trough with it a mean a know that he was tolled to reed it but it still hurt… he he didn't even attempt to find me" small tiers rolled from her cheeks. Just then shego walked in

"Ar Kimmy's not loved" Kim gust looked up and then dropped her head

"O Kimmy cheer up Ronny's stilling something for you Aren't you proud" shego smiled" Kim was about to say something when an alarm went off

"Now what" she ran out off the room

drakken was up agents the wall with his feet in the air

"WHERE IS SHE! TELL ME ORE ILL FINISH YOU"

"How did you get hear your at the bank I….." gust then drakken was flying trough the air

"very clever stoppable" came a voice from behind Ron looked over his shoulder

"WHERE IS SHE!" he turned to face her shego smiled

"well after your speech she gave up and well I haven't seen her sins" a small laugh left her mouth suddenly Ron lunched forward with all of his might shego was totally of guard Ron swung and hit shego slamming her in to the wall ten feet a way be fore shego could recover he ran over and grabbed her feet and started to swing her around. And then he let go putting her trough the big screen tv Ron stood the and looked at drakken unconscious in the corner and then looked at shego ho slowly climbed out of the tv and the first thing he sure was the blood flowing from her arm and the gash on face

"stoppable you managed to door blood even kimmy couldn't do that now its my tern"

shego ran with her hands glowing she lashed out at ron ho easily blocked it shego jumped back and went to kick Ron but he wasn't there instead shego fall to the ground as she looked up a fist came to words her and knocked her out cold. Ron ran of looking fore Kim


	8. Chapter 8

Kim looked at the open door. This was her chance to escape. She stood up and ran to the door just then a body flue past her, and she could hear shouting.

"Where is Kim!" Then a shadow moved in front of the doorway Kim realised it was Ron. She was about to speak when he Screamed.

"look out!" It all went black.

Ron ayes narrowed and he looked at the henchman with a swift move of his fist Ron knocked out the henchman. He turned around and knelt down he looked at Kim and gave her a small kiss as he picked her up and walked out of the room.

Kim opened her ayes and realised that she was in someone arms looking up she sour Ron smiling.

"are you ok Kim" Kim just nodded. Then looking a round she realised that she was in a forest.

"Ron how long have you been carrying me"

"I don't know about 7 miles so far"

"7 miles"

"yep and where all most there"

"where" Ron looked down at her.

"you'll see" Kim smiled that's what she said before she took him to the prom just then they came to an opening in the forest. And there before her ayes was a beautiful lake with a small wooden peer. the moon shone across hitting the movement of the calm water. Then two tents and a camp fire came in to view.

"what's this for" Kim asked turning to Ron ho looked nervous

"well I couldn't get a ride back and this was the best that I could do" Kim still looking at him

"there are two tents why" Ron looked even more nervous now

"well.. You see… I wasn't shore whether you'd want to sleep in the same tent as me ore whether you needed some time to your self ore" Ron was silenced when Kim started to speak.

"time to my self" Kim said slightly shocked

"I thought you had left me I mean you read that note. I new that you where forced to do it but you didn't try to save me before you did it" a small tear rolled down her cheek

"I thought you weren't coming fore me" Ron grabbed Kim and pulled her in to a hug.

"Kim I'll never leave you I couldn't if I tried" they both stood there holding each other.

"O theirs one more thing" with that he picked Kim up and ran to the end of the peer

"Ron no!" Kim screamed as he jumped in with her still in his arms.


End file.
